Learning to Love
by Drakona Fuyu
Summary: Zoro is no romantic. So when he falls in love with the biggest romantic of all, he must learn the art. Depicting a more hidden yet gentler side of Zoro.


**Chapter 1 - Awareness**

When he first set eyes on the smartly dressed blond waiter, Zoro knew, by some twist of instinctual fate (called Luffy), that this would not the the last time he would see the shitty hurricane of love. He was rude and obnoxious, but with great skills in cooking... and a dream. So it was no surprise to the first mate that two days later and a life-threatening fight meant a new nakama. And good food, though he'll never tell Sanji that.

Although there are many things that Zoro would never admit, especially to the blond cook. Like how his food is so good that sometimes it makes the swordsman's heart jump when the chef calls for breakfast, lunch or dinner. Or how his dislike for chocolaty sweet things dissipate at the beautiful plates served up by Sanji's meticulous hands. The knowledge that it is catered to everyone's likes or dislikes also help. Or just simply how Zoro liked to watch Sanji and his antics far more than any other nakama of their small pirate crew. It was like watching Chopper squirm and insult you in thanks for praising him. It was...

cute.

It started out with watching him cook and fight, because that's what he does when he fights, analyse his opponent to understand them. There was the way he cooks. He loved the way those skilled hands would wield a myriad of knives to create rather than destroy. There was a dangerous beauty that attracted Zoro and he wanted to teach Sanji how to sword-fight, simply so he could see his dexterity in action with his flexibility that he had gotten familiar with. But out of respect for the cook, he had always kept his mouth shut, though sometimes when Sanji thinks he's napping in the galley, Zoro could watch Sanji without interruption. And then... there's the way the shitty cook fights, bending his body in ways that seem humanly impossible. And the strength and fire burning behind his misleadingly ice blue eyes, it stirred a fire in Zoro that cannot be extinguished.

Then, he didn't know when it started but he became more and more aware of Sanji, more than normal. He would smirk when Sanji would tap the tip of his shoe as he lights a cigarette, knowing that an explosive fight is sure to come. The shared satisfied grins after a good fight that made both him and Sanji almost glow. He would smile when after dinner, Sanji would do a little victory dance after serving another feast fit for the gods. The occasional side nod towards where he stores the alcohol when he's in a good mood. The song his sings while cooking or in the shower. The spark of inspiration for a new recipe before obviously rushing off to create it. The way his fingers seem to dance over cloth as he choose his outfit for tomorrow. The constant pristine preening to maintain his appearance. The small smiles hidden behind his false misandry.

This small obsession began to grow. He knew how the blond smelt of the sea, nicotine and spices. He loved the way Sanji would tuck away straying hairs or push his glasses up when studying his recipe book. He would stare at the way he'll be wrapped up in a blanket and stare out to sea, knowing he's thinking and dreaming of All Blue. He can't get over how naturally graceful Sanji is in water, as if he was a merman. How he enjoys spicy food and anything that goes well with black tea.

Zoro had store each of these moments in his memory, his eyes following the blonde wherever he goes.

It started out small.

"Hey Robin?" The voice of the red-headed navigator broke the rare and peaceful quite of a calm sea, a break from the unpredictable Grand Line. The raven archaeologist gave a non-committal "Hmm..." as she gently placed her cup of coffee down, glancing at Nami as she lowers her sunglasses, peering over it. "Zoro's been acting weird..." She trails off, watching the swordsman's gaze trailing after the cook. Robin raised an eyebrow in amusement, a sly smile playing at the corners of her lips. "He's in love..." Speaking softly so only so Nami can hear. The redhead in question perks, glancing between Robin and Zoro, as if it holds the answer to the secret. "With who... ... oh!". The soft gasp made the mysterious stoic smile before continuing with her reading. "Unexpected indeed." Nami could only silently nod as she continues to watch the current exchange between her fighting nakama.

The growing fight became instantly dampened when Luffy's inescapable hug captured both Sanji and Zoro, crushed them against each other. A subtle wink directed at Nami only caused her to be shocked once again as the Captain hauls his crew for who knows what. "HE KNOWS?!" The question, a muted shout, was left unanswered as a seemingly dark chuckle rose behind Robin's book. "Of course he does, he's the Captain after all, and if the Captain knows, I'm pretty sure almost everyone will soon." She peers over her book, watching how Zoro try to hide his growing emotions. "And it's fun to watch~"

Sudden attacks weren't new, whether the source are pirates or marines. The Monster trio would be catapulted towards the enemy ship, taking care of their enemy from the inside out. Usopp would spy from the bird's nest, sniping those who got too close with Robin as a hand-to-hand defense. Nami would navigate the waters to suit her nakama's needs. And Chopper would be on medical stand-by as well as defending their precious Merry. They worked well as a team. They're nakama after all.

All of a sudden a strange yet familiar cry rang out.

Zoro's blood ran cold as he instantly knew the source of the pained cry. His heart hammered in his chest as he fought his way through the crowding marines and towards the sound of Sanji's voice, fueled by an indescribable feeling. Almost as instant as he cried out, Zoro was beside the blond cook that was still down, fighting away anyone who dare try and hurt the man he- what? "Get off your ass Shitty Cook!" The marimo hissed through the hilt of his sword as he gave the cook time to recover. As Sanji stood up, he gave the swordsman a bump to his shoulder in thanks, fighting side by side in a deceptive harmony compared to their usual rivaling fights.

When the fight was over and the Strawhats were well on their way again. Zoro's eyes keep flickering towards the blond in examination, hoping he was alright, even though Chopper had already patched him up. The irritated cook sighed at the swordsman sudden over-protectiveness, walking over to the dumb swordsman. "I never fucking knew you were such a mama bear you idiotic marimo." He scowled, the smoke from his cigarette puffing out, watching Zoro flare in anger. "SAY WHAT YOU CURLY-BROW?!" The red-faced rage made the blond cook smirk as he gently head-butted the built man. "I'm okay you idiot." He murmured softly, pulling his cigarette away to not burn the moss-head. Zoro's calloused hands gently held and caressed the blond's cheek in close inspection, chuckling at the conflicted look of surprise on Sanji's face. "Good." The swordsman beamed, deeming Sanji safe and happy once more. Both were oblivious to the reactions of their crew, Luffy's beaming grin, Nami's flailing limbs, the small smiles of their crew and the diverted gaze of Usopp.

The blond beamed back, stirring the same feeling in Zoro again, and this time he blushed under Sanji's close gaze. Flustered, the swordsman clumsily escaped. Leaving behind a confused cook and an entertained crew. As he find a secluded area on the ship, he sat and contemplated this new emotion. He closed his eyes and remembered how he felt when he heard the blond's painful cry. How worried he was, even though he knew the blond was perfectly capable and fine. 'Nobody hurts the man I love...' And just now, how his heart raced and his cheeks coloured just because Sanji smiled at him. "I'm in love... In love with Sanji." He mused quietly to himself. He was beautiful and strong.

A sense of pride rose within him at this realisation.

"I love Sanji."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is a new fanfiction for you guys~**

 **Everyone should know the disclaimer by now. THE CHARACTERS, THE SETTING (ONE PIECE WORLD) IS NOT MINE! IT BELONGS TO ODA EIICHIRO!i**  
 **I would tell you if it was otherwise.**

 **Although, you better be warned that is a down time thing from exams and stuff (I'm hoping to get into university :P) so WARNING! LONG UPDATES!**

 **This fanfiction was inspired by yuushishio(-sempai)'s defence against those Zosan shippers and non-shippers that Zosan was a pairing that contains non-consensual and forced intercourse. (which makes me greatly unhappy because ZORO is not the kind of man that would rape someone)**

 **Sure, this ship is filled with passionate sex between two men but this does not automatically make their interactions forced in nature.**  
 **And by no standards would Zosan, especially Zoro would be so base as to do such a thing.**

 **But back to my original point, this fanfiction is to depict the hidden and gentler side of Zoro (that we all know he has because of his brotherly love for Chopper)**

 **I hope you guys like it~**

 **Fuyu**


End file.
